Too Late
by megan.reeves93
Summary: Is it too late? On HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

"Reeves"

i "This is Dr. Cole from New York University's Downtown Hospital. I'm very sorry to inform you that your mother has passed away." /i 

"What?! How? -What happened?!"

i "She was in a car crash with your father. He is in critical condition right now, with 3 broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. He also has a broken arm, and numerous bruises and cuts." /i 

"Was he drunk?" The magic question.

i "Yes. His blood alcohol level was .11." /i 

"Oh god. I- I'll- I'll be there, soon. Just keep him alive until then." She hung up the phone with a trembling hand.

i 'Is it too late?' /i 


	2. Chapter 2

"Don, could I talk to you for a second? In private?"

"Sure." They walk into the breakroom.

"I just got a call that my mom died and my dad is in critical condition at NYU's Downtown Hospital. I've got to go home."

"I'm sorry about your mom. Did they say anything about your dad's prognosis?"

"No, but he's got 3 broken ribs, and one of those punctured one of his lungs."

"When are you flying out?"

"As soon as I can find a flight."

"Do you need a ride?"

"I'll see if Larry can give me one."

"Take as much time as you need, alright?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Megan?" Marsha asked shakily.

"What happened?"

"Mom called me on their way home, and asked if I said sure, but then I started to hear them argue. Next thing I know, Mom's screaming "STOP!!", and there's this giant crash. Then, I heard Dad talking to Mom, trying to keep her awake! Then the line cut!!" Marsha sobbed, and Megan pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, we'll get through this, you'll see." Megan comforted her older sister, who continued to sob.

"Where are Diane and Caroline?"

"They're on the way. How are you doing?"

"I'm not sure. I'm really not sure."


	4. Chapter 4

"Family of Michael Reeves?"

"Yes?" Megan, Marsha, and their two other sisters stood up.

"Dr. Robert Clarence." He shook their hands, and they sat down.

"Mr. Reeves has a collapsed lung due to 3 broken ribs, and so we needed to put a drainage tube in his lung to keep it from collapsing any further. He'll need to have that for at least another 36 hours. He also has a broken arm, and numerous minor cuts and bruises."

"When will he be able to leave?" Megan asked nervously

"Probably in about a week and a half. Visiting hours are 24 hours a day except for shift change, which is 4:00-4:15 am, noon-12:15 pm, and 8:00-8:15 pm."

"Thank you."

"Who wants to go first?" Megan asked as she turned to her sisters.

"Megan, why don't you go first?"

"I, um, sure." She paused.

"What do I say? I mean, I haven't even seen him in 10 years, let alone talked to him while he was in the hospital." She looked towards her older sisters for advice.

"Just.., Do you still care about him?"

"Yes."

"Then make sure he knows that. Make sure he knows that you still care."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad. I don't know what to say, so I'm going to say that.., Get better, alright? I know it doesn't seem like it, but I care. I know we haven't had the best relationship, but I think we'll need it to get through the next few months." Megan sat by her father's bed, talking to him. She knew he couldn't hear her, and even if he could, he probably wasn't listening.

"I just, I don't want to lose both of you." Just then, she felt a small movement by her hand. She looked up to see her father's eyes opening.

" 'M here, Meg."


	6. Chapter 6

i " 'M here, Meg." /i 

"Dad? How are you feeling?"

"Hurts. What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Holding Mom in my arms as she died." He started to tear up.

"Megan, I'm sorry." He started

"I don't know what to say. I was kind of a jerk back then."

"I know. But I wasn't exactly forgiving either."

"This is my worst nightmare. I was hoping that we would clear things up before something like this happened. And while I was in the car, I kept thinking about you. How I never got a chance to say sorry or goodbye. I wanted to see you. Badly." He started to cry, and Megan looked around nervously, before pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trying to heal this when I was a teen, and for avoiding this, and you."

"So am I, Megan. I'm sorry for everything." He shifted away, and felt a tugging at his chest. Megan let go and helped him lay down.

"Everyone is waiting to see you. Should I tell them to come back later, so you can get some rest?"

"They can come in. I don't want them feeling jealous that you took all my time." he said

with a grin.

"Alright." Megan got up, and was at the door when she heard her dad speak.

"Megan, I don't know when the last time I said this was, but, I.. love you."


End file.
